winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 413
The Wizards' Attack is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Klaus carries Artu to Roxy while the Winx get ready to battle the Wizards of the Black Circle. Ogron demands the Winx hand over the White Circle. Bloom tells him his threats don’t scare them. Sky tells the Winx to protect Roxy and he will hold off the Wizards. The Wizards easily disarm the specialists. Ogron picks up Brandon’s weapon and begins to fight with sky. Sky uses his sword to block Ogron’s energy from hurting the Winx. The Winx transform into their Zoomix wings take Roxy, Klaus, and Artu away. As the Wizards run off, Timmy throws a tracker onto Anagan. The Winx appear at the train station with Roxy, Klaus, and Artu. Klaus comforts Roxy and she is sad about Artu. Roxy yells at the Winx and blames them for what happened. Bloom tries to comfort Roxy but Aisha tells her to stop. Bloom stays with Roxy and the other Winx go to stop the Fairy Hunters. Helia and Timmy walk through the forest looking for Anagan’s signal. The signal is distorted and Helia tells them to go. Anagan appears in a tree and crushes the tracker. Flora’s vines appear from behind and grab Anagan. Flora traps Anagan in her vines. Anagan breaks out and catches Flora from behind. He leaves Timmy telling him he’s a coward and Timmy races after him. Timmy latches on to Anagan’s foot and gets pulled with him. Anagan run up the side of a building and cuts the cord. Tecna catches Timmy before he hits the ground and tries to blast Anagan. She gets hurt herself and Anagan gets away. Meanwhile, Riven and Brandon try to race after Duman, but run into Gantlos instead. They blast Gantlos and Stella tells him that Roxy is safe. Another Brandon appears and tells Stella that the other one is Duman. The two Brandons battle and Stella does not know which one to blast. One tells Stella that it’s me and that he’s sorry for what happened about the whole Mitzi thing. Stella knows that is the true Brandon and blasts the other one. He then transforms into Duman. Stella and Brandon reconcile. Gantlos gets up and Riven starts to go after him. Musa tells him to stop but he doesn’t listen and then Gantlos blasts him. Riven tells Musa to watch out as Gantlos starts to prepare to blast her. On the top of the train, Ogron is battling Nabu, Sky, and Aisha. Ogron takes Nabu’s staff and breaks it. He uses it to trip Sky and throws Nabu off the edge. Aisha catches Nabu and Sky hangs onto the edge of the train. They battle and the train pulls into the station. Bloom starts to fight Ogron and throws he ammo back at her. She gets blasted and Bloom tells Roxy she is their last hope. Bloom tells Roxy to take the White Circle but Roxy doesn’t want to. Ogron starts to threaten Roxy and Klaus steps in front of her. Ogron punches Klaus and tells Roxy to give the White Circle to him. She starts to but Klaus tells her not to. Roxy gets overwhelmed and Ogron starts to summon a storm. Riven tells Musa to go to the group and Musa blasts him because she knows the real Riven never likes to work in groups. At the train station, Morgana tells Roxy that she is a fairy and she can do it. Roxy gets confidence and tries to blast Ogron. It doesn’t work and she gets up again and blasts Ogron. Gantlos starts to make the train station collapse and Bloom uses her Believix power to protect the people. They people of Gardenia start to believe in magic and the Wizards instantly feel weak. Bloom blasts the Wizards and they are able to overwhelm the Wizards. The Wizards then disappear. However ,the girls do not know if they have won for good. In the end, they have a celebration and The Tree of Life starts having new leaves, with Ninfea saying that Earth is now ready to welcome new Fairies. Major Events *The Fairy Hunters are defeated for the time being. *Stella and Brandon reconcile. *The Winx get the inhabitants of Gardenia to believe in the existence of magic. *Bloom holds onto the White Circle for Roxy. Debuts *Morgana Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Musa **Stella **Tecna **Flora **Aisha **Roxy *Wizards of the Black Circle **Duman **Ogron **Anagan **Gantlos *Specialists **Brandon **Riven **Timmy **Sky **Helia **Nabu *Klaus *Andy Spells Used *Summer Thunder - Used by Flora against Anagan but failed. *Techno Blast - Used by Tecna against Anagan. *Stereo Crash - Used by Musa against Gantlos . *Universal Light - Used by Stella against Gantlos. *Solar storm - Used by Stella against Duman,but failed. *Andros Hurricane - Used by Aisha to attack Ogron but ends up attacking Nabu. *Dragon Heart - Used by Bloom twice, first against Ogron but failed, then against the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Harmonic Attack - Used by Musa against Duman. *Strength of Life - Used by Bloom to calm all the people present at the station and make them believe in magic. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Debora Magnaghi as Roxy *Claudio Moneta as Klaus *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Francesco Pezzulli as Helia *Sasha De Toni as Nabu *Patrizio Prata as Ogron *Andrea Lavagnino as Anagon *Christian Iansante as Gantlos *Davide Lepore as Duman *Barbara Pitotti as Ninfea *Perla Liberatori as Chatta *Domitilla D'Amico as Piff Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs Rai English *Winx Are Back *Heart of Stone *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Heart of Stone *Superheroes Trivia *This was the final appearance of the Pixies in 4th season before they starred in their own show, "PopPixie". *During some scenes in the episode, Roxy's yellow tips in her hair were briefly missing. *This marks the last appearance of Digit. *When Duman is disguised as Riven and says they should get back to the group, Musa says "There's just one problem. You belong to the wrong group!" This is possibly a reference to X-Men, as Wolverine says a similar line to the shapeshifter Mystique when she is disguised as Storm. Mistakes *If you look closely, when Stella was fighting Gantlos, Musa's hair was cut off and half of her arms are gone. *When the Winx are teleporting, if you look closely, you can see Roxy having her Zoomix wings. *Bloom's right arm puff is the same color as her skin at one point. *Flora's socks are missing. * In many scenes, Roxy's blond streaks in her hair disappeared. *When Brandon and Duman (in the form of Brandon) were fighting, Stella's eyelashes are gone. *In the Cinélume dub during the title sequece the word attack is mistakenly spelled attak. Quotes "How did you know that wasn't me?" '- Riven' " You never like to work in groups." '- Musa' "Never, Ogron!" '''- Bloom''' Videos Original/Italian Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes